Bad Luck
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: One shot. Sequel to 6 Shoulders to Cry On. Gilligan asks Skipper why they have nothing but rotten visitors to the island.


Skipper and Gilligan were working on building a raft. They were hoping to have it done by nightfall. The two friends had been working on it for days, and hopefully this raft would finally be their ticket off the island. So far, the Castaways have had nothing but bad luck as far as getting off the island. It was like all the visitors had a conspiracy against them or something. There had been a couple that tried to get them off, like Wrongway Feldman and Erika Tiffany Smith, but that hadn't worked out. Eva Grubb was going to let them take her boat and leave if they promised to leave her alone on the island. Unfortunately, Gilligan had spilled the beans, and Eva hid the spark plugs. Ginger had decided to give Eva a makeover to make her more beautiful, and to give her confidence. It had worked, and Eva gave back the spark plugs, and they were all going home. Unfortunately, Eva turned from a nice plane Jane into a heartless witch. She had planned on leaving Ginger behind and taking her place in Hollywood.

Of course, the Castaways found out her evil scheme and confronted her. Eva had seemed so sincere in her apology, but the Castaways should have known better. Ginger had been devastated that Eva had taken her place in Hollywood. Luckily, later on the radio, they had heard that Eva's hair coloring had fallen out, and she ended up talking like herself by mistake instead of using Ginger's voice, so everyone found out the truth and Eva was locked away in a jail cell somewhere.

There was also the worst visitor to the island, and that was Jonathan Kinkaid. Kinkaid was the worst of them all. He had no heart, and came to the island in search of game to hunt. Since there was no wild boar or deer or anything, he had chosen one of the Castaways. Gilligan had been chosen as Kinkaid's target since he was the fastest runner. At least, Kinkaid had gotten what he deserved in the end. Gilligan, on the other hand, felt kind of sorry for him. He hated Kinkaid, but he hated the thought that he was responsible for someone going crazy, and being put in a mental institution. That guilt had stayed with him for a long time, and the others had assured him that he should be proud, since that meant a very dangerous man was off the streets, and he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody ever again.

That was true. Why were all the visitors to the island rotten, though? Gilligan decided to voice his question to the Skipper.

"Skipper?"

"Yes, Gilligan?"

"How come everybody that's come to the island has been bad? I mean, they all say they're going to rescue us, but then they abandon us. Why?"

Skipper sighed, and placed the hammer down on the ground that he was using and put his arm around Gilligan.

"Well, little buddy, the world is full of different kinds of people. Good people and bad people. Unfortunately, for us, the visitors have been mostly bad. Why we've only had bad ones, I have no idea."

Gilligan nodded his head. "Maybe we're just bad luck. I know I am."

"What makes you say that?"

"Think about it, Skipper. How many times have I goofed things up? Even you say I'm nothing but a walking disaster area. I just try to help, and something always goes wrong."

"Gilligan, you try, and that's what matters. I know I lose my temper with you from time to time but that's just the way I am. We wouldn't forgive you every time you goof up if we didn't care about you. You're the best friend anybody could ever ask for, little buddy."

Gilligan was touched by Skipper's words. Everyone had been a whole lot nicer to him after his ordeal with Jonathan Kinkaid. Not to mention he had Mary Ann's love. The two of them had declared their love for one another during a terrible storm. They had been on the roof of one of the huts, and Mary Ann had told Gilligan she loved him, and to please get down from the roof. Maybe the incident with Kinkaid had been a blessing in disguise. They didn't care that Kinkaid didn't rescue them. They were just happy that Gilligan was okay.

"Thanks, Skipper. You're not bad yourself."

With that, the two friends went back to work on the raft.

THE END


End file.
